The present disclosure relates to a fixing cable tie which fixes bound electric cables to a mounting plate.
Several electric cables are used inside of an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a multifunction peripheral, or a printer. A cable tie is used to control spreading of the electric cables. When the bound electric cables are fixed to a mounting plate such as a resin guide or a metal plate (chassis), a fixing cable tie including a locking section is used.